cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Governmental Departments of New Libertaria
Ministry Of Revenue The Ministry Of Revenue is the department responsible for collecting taxes and the interpretation and enforcement of the Simplified Royal Tax Codes, the body of national tax law in New Libertaria. Ministry Of Infrastructure The Ministry Of Infrastructure is the department responsible for the management and conservation of most national land and the administration of programs relating to native peoples. The Ministry Of Infrastructure is also responsible for maintaining and constructing national roads and ensuring a fast, safe, efficient, accessible and convenient transportation system that meets vital national interests and enhance quality of life of the New Libertarian people. Ministry Of Defense The Ministry Of Defense is a civilian cabinet department with statutory responsibility for all matters relating to the army regarding manpower, personnel, reserve affairs, installations, environmental issues, weapons systems and equipment acquisition, communications, and financial management. The Defense Minsitry is the department charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions of the government relating directly to national security through land and air forces. The Ministry Of Defense is also responsible for, and has the authority to conduct all the affairs relating to naval matters, including: recruiting, organizing, supplying, equipping, training, mobilizing, and demobilizing. The Ministry Of Defense oversees the construction, outfitting, and repair of naval ships, equipment and facilities and is responsible for the formulation and implementation of policies and programs that are consistent with the national security policies and objectives established by the Crown. Ministry Of Diplomatic Affairs The Ministry Of Diplomatic Affairs is the New Libertarian ministry of foreign affairs. It is occupied with the external relations of the Kingdom Of New Libertaria. The Ministry is responsible for the foreign policy of New Libertaria. The goals of the Ministry Of Diplomatic Affairs are to strengthen the international legal order and respect for human rights; to promote security and stability, effective humanitarian assistance, and good governance; increase wealth worldwide and fight poverty; promote human and social development; to promote the welfare and safety of Libertarian nationals abroad; and to raise the national cultural profile and help create a positive image within and beyond New Libertaria’s borders. Ministry Of Ports And Trade The Ministry Of Ports And Trade is responsible primarily for port security and the maintenance of efficient and safe harbors. It is also responsible for developing and recommending trade policy as well as conducting trade negotiations at bilateral and multilateral levels, and coordinating trade policy within the government. Ministry Of Justice The Ministry Of Justice is responsible for the enforcement of the law and the administration of justice. The Ministry Of Justice also serves as a national police body and administers the national police agencies and headquarters. It coordinates and presides over five regional police headquarters Police Headquarters: 5, with authority for police actions for the North Zealand Regional Police Authority, the South Zealand Regional Police Authority, the North Australian Regional Police Authority, the South Australian Regional Police Authority, and the Frontier Islands Regional Police Authority. Ministry Of Intelligence The Ministry Of Intelligence is responsible for the coordination and implementation of intelligence gathering function. The Ministry’s primary function is to collect information about foreign governments, corporations, and individuals, and to advise public policymakers. The agency conducts covert operations and paramilitary actions, and exerts foreign political influence through its Special Activities Division. It coordinates and presides over four sub-cabinet departments Intelligence Agencies: 4, designated for specialized functions with the Ministry. Ministry Of Border Security The Ministry Of Border Security is responsible for identifying, investigating, and dismantling vulnerabilities regarding the nation's border, economic, transportation, and infrastructure security. Ministry Of Border Security is charged with the investigation and enforcement of national immigration statutes and maintains attachés at major embassies overseas. Consequently, special agents possess the broadest investigative authority within the government. The Ministry is organized into five departments, addressing immigration issues for teh Zealand Islands and maintaining the Border Walls in Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria and Tasmania.Border Walls: 5 Ministry Of Banking Affairs The Ministry Of Banking Affairs oversees the administration of five Royal Charter Banks.Banks: 5 Modeled on a hybrid system which combines elements of the Federal Reserve System and the Bank Of England, each Charter Bank is geared to maximize economic activity in various sectors of the economy. The five Charter Banks of New Libertaria are the Charter Bank For Industrial Development (large capital foundational investment), the Charter Bank For Commercial Development (capital growth sectors), the Charter Bank For Sovereign Wealth (hedge investment to buffer currency destabilization), Charter Bank For Agriculture (regional farm sustainability), and the Charter Bank For Microfinancing And Small Business (investment in community finances and entrepreneurial projects). Ministry Of Industrial Affairs The Ministry Of Industrial Affairs establishes guidelines for national industry, although the extent of this varies from government to government depending on whether the government is more liberal/socialistic or more conservative/capitalistic. The philosophy of each council is to streamline regulations and to revise standards so that business is able to operate with minimal government intrusion and to eliminate redundancy in the laws by reconciling contradictory regulations and promoting healthy and competitive industry. The Ministry Of Industrial Affairs oversee five Factory CouncilsFactories: 5 - Heavy Industry, Energy & Resources, Mining, Timber, and Advanced Technology. Ministry Of Education The Ministry Of Education is responsible for the administration of education for New Libertaria at all levels through primary, secondary and higher education through a Charter School System. The Charter School Systems allow for greater flexibility and innovation as financially autonomous public schools that operate much like a private business and become accountable more for student outcomes rather than for processes or inputs. The Charter School Systems are established in five fieldsSchools: 5 - Parochial Education, Vocational Education, Parochial Education, Talented And Gifted Education, and Montessori Method. The Ministry Of education also oversees two Charter College Systems.Universities: 2 The University Of Lambton Quay, which is recognized as one of the finest colleges in the world, focusing on liberal arts education in the tradition of the American Ivy League. The Ministry Of Education also oversees the University of New Libertaria System, a university system with campuses in all 10 major cities. Ministry Of Health Care The Ministry Of Health Care oversees the current health care system and is responsible for addressing matters concerning public health. The current government investment in health care consists of the administration of four clinic systemsClinics: 4 for the nation as well as a major hospital system.Hospitals: 1 This does not replace but rather supplements private health insurance and private physicians and care-givers. Ministry Of Prisons The Ministry Of Prisons currently operates penal facilities, utilizing the punishment of hard labor for worst offenders under the National labor Camp Act. The Labor Camp System operates in five jurisdictionsLabor Camps: 5, with labor camps established to administer justice under regional prisons for the Zealand Islands, the Australian States, and the Northern States as well as Blue Rock Prison which provides long term, segregated housing for inmates classified as the highest security risks in the prison system - the "worst of the worst" criminals and those who pose a threat to national security. The Labor Camp System also operates a special facility solely for female inmates with New Libertaria Women’s Correctional Facility in Framboise. Ministry Of Sport & Culture The Ministry Of Sport & Culture is responsible for providing regulations for major sports enterprises within New Libertaria. It currently supports four major sports stadium facility networks.Stadiums: 5 The Ministry Of Sport & Culture oversees the New Libertarian Olympic Committee, which serves as representative for all Olympic matters, including for the evaluation cities that are prospective nominees to host an iteration of the Olympic Games; the Committee may submit a bid to the International Olympic Committee (IOC) on behalf of a selected city. The Ministry Of Sport & Culture also establishes guidelines for the four largest professional sports - New Libertarian Professional Baseball Association, New Libertarian National Rugby Association, New Libertarian National Basketball Association and the New Libertarian Association Football Association (Soccer). References Category:Government Departments